The Lion and The Lamb
by kurounue13
Summary: Sabertooth is rescued after being blown out of the statue of liberty. Saved by a none mutant woman. But yet why doesn't he try to kill her after he wakes up? SabertoohXOC Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She sits alone upon a bench staring at an empty space of white wall. A painting used to be there. Below where the painting once rested was a brass nameplate. "The Lion and the Lamb" by Marguerite Warren; that painting was one of her favorites. A lion like man, tall and handsome, fierce and deadly, in love with a timid and shy woman. Maggie was particularly proud of this painting and it was kind of hard to give it up. She sighs happily and gets up off the bench, then leaves the art studio; as she puts on her jacket.

As Maggie walked she couldn't help but think as she eyed the Statue of Liberty. She noticed that the flame of the torch was gone. They had talked about it in the news, saying that it was the work of mutants. She shook her head; she herself had nothing against Mutants. She knew a Mutant named Ashley; she had the ability to heal people by merely touching them. A sigh escaped her as tightened her coat, it was a bit chilly.

Maggie finally reached her car got in and started driving. She kept thinking about what her new painting would be about. As she thought about it she happened to glance out her window and she saw something. To be more precise she saw a person in the water. Maggie stopped her car, got out and ran to that person. "Hey!" She ran down to the docks and to the water. Finally she got a look at him.

The man was tall, extremely tall, well over six feet. Though she couldn't really see his features, she could tell by his silhouette his was a big guy with lots of muscle. Maggie knew that she had to get him out of the water and some place safe and warm. She pulled him out of the water using all her strength.

"Oh my god, you're a cow!"

She said as her smaller self tried to pick up this grizzly of a man. He moaned in pain as he was being lifted. "Okay stay with me here come on, stay with me." Maggie got him out of the water and onto his feet and walking. She made it to her car and laid him in the back. Now she had to get him home.

Ten minutes pass by and Maggie arrived at her large loft; once parked she hauled the big guy out of the back of her car. He was slowly coming to, so it was easier to get him inside. "Okay big guy we're almost—AAHH!" Maggie collapses under his weight and falls onto the soft carpeted floor of her living room, with him on top of her. "Oh great, okay lets get you rolled over." Though she seemed to struggle with rolling over

"Okay if I knee you somewhere I apologize and…Oh god you smell good." She finally gets him rolled over on his back and was now straddling him.

He let out a small groan like growl and his eyes slowly open to reveal the beautiful black pools that were his eyes. He looks at her in wonder. "Hi." She says softly. His eyes roll back and he lost consciousness again. Maggie leaned down pressing her ear against his chest. She could hear a steady heart beat and sighed in relief.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up and into bed." She said as she tried to get up and that was when she truly stopped and looked at him. His hair was long and blond. His sideburns led down to a beard. And his whole body seemed to be made of nothing but muscle.

The man before her was truly handsome. Not a pretty handsome, but more along the lines of a handsome that resembled a big cat in the wild. Beautiful but dangerous seemed to be the best way to describe him, for at the end of each finger was a deadly talon like claw.

Maggie finally managed to get up from her position then she began to get the man up off the floor. After what seemed hours she got him to her bedroom and collapsed with him on her bed. Once again she rolled him over, but blushed when his shirt had been pulled upwards. "Oh wow."

She shook her head before she proceeded to remove his wet cloths. Trying her best to revert back to her time as a nurse at not stare in amazement as each piece of clothing was removed. Apparently being like an animal meant going commando, but Maggie was not complaining.

After his wet cloths were removed she covered him with the warm sheets and comforter of her bed. After that was taken care of she proceeded to deal with his cloths. His jacket was leather but his pants and shirt were cloth so they could be washed.

Once that was taken care of she crashed on the couch and fell asleep, but not for long. She awoke some hours later to a rapid and loud knocking at her front door. She stormed over and opened the door only to find Ashley standing there "Ash?" She smiled "Okay now before you say anything, where is he?" Now she was really confused "Huh? Wha-how did you?"

Ashley raised her hand stopping her "I told you I was developing my…telepathy. So, well I kind of poked into your mind." Maggie sighed "He's in my room." Ashley walked to the room with Maggie hot on her tail "Oh my." She said once she got a good look at him, "Oh honey, you said he was scrumptious in your mind but oh how much you left out." Maggie rolled her eyes "Okay Ash go take a cold shower and then we'll talk." She said before she walked back to the couch and flopped down.

Five minutes later Ashley came back out, "Well? Is he healed?" Ashley smiled "Yes he is. Now he just has to sleep to regain his strength. But I don't know how long that will take. I mean judging by the extent of that blast injury to his chest area and all the bruising to his back. It will take sometime. But you know he is lucky, if you hadn't found him, his healing abilities would have only done so much."

Maggie smiled "Thanks Ash." She smiled "No I hope that this little detour won't keep you from painting." Maggie laughed "No it won't," She smiled "Okay, now sleep well Sweetie." "Night Ash" Maggie drifted back off to sleep.

Again that didn't last very long.

Maggie awoke around two in the morning to a slight growling noise coming from her bedroom. She ran in and checked on the man, well Feral. He was perspiring a lot. Maggie touched his forehead and cheek, he was burning up. She ran into her bathroom and got a washcloth and got it wet before returning and placing it on his forehead. "It's okay. Shhh, everything's okay," the Feral seemed to calm down more and more as she spoke to him. Maggie sighed all she had to do now was wait.

She got up from her place at the edge of the bed and dragged her reading chair over and plopped down in it. She swung her legs over the one arm and placed a pillow under her head and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Some time during the night Maggie had managed to get the chair closer to the bed which her head now rested. The sun had come up and was now flooding into her bedroom. Maggie moaned and turned her head away from the blinding sun and snuggled closer to the warmth beside her. Little did she know that the warm thing next to her face was the Feral's side.

~Victor/Sabertooth's p.o.v~

Victor could feel the warmth of the sun as it filled the room he was now in, despite the fact that he was asleep, he knew that much. He was not longer in the cold water, but in a warm bed. He didn't know how he got there only that he was grateful that he was there. He remembered the woman. He opened his eyes after he felt himself hit something hard. Even though it had only been for a brief moment, he remembered her. "Hi," That was what she had said to him before he had passed out.

Was she a mutant or not? So many questions that would be answered as soon as he was awake, then he smelt her. She was there with him, her scent was everywhere. Then he felt something press itself against his side and a soft moan reached his ears. It was her. He wanted to see her, but his eyes wouldn't open.

Soon a shrill beeping sound erupted in the room. Victor couldn't cover his ears, and with his heightened hearing, it hurt much worse than it would a normal person. A loud groan came from the woman beside him. She moved and then the shrill beeping had stopped. "How are we feeling today?" She had asked him before she fully moved from her spot beside the bed. He would have answered to, but he was still too weak.

She removed the cloth from its resting place on his forehead, gently wiping away all the excess moister with her soft hand. A sigh had escaped him, "Are you waking up?" She asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. He sighed again as he felt her hand gently caressing his cheek.

Her skin was so soft.

Victor's skin felt like it was on fire every where she had touched him. Was this normal? Then again he had never had a female touch him this way before, let alone a non-mutant female. He wanted to reach out and hold that hand which now cradled his cheek.

Once again, a sigh escaped his throat, he wanted to see her. Never had Victor wanted to see a female more than he did with her. His body stiffened as he heard her footsteps walking away from him. She was leaving? His question was soon answered as he felt the coolness of a damp cloth as it was placed on his forehead. "We have to keep your fever down. I don't want you to get sicker on me. If you did, I couldn't very well take you to a hospital."

She was right, no hospital would accept a mutant. Victor heard her sigh, "Well, even though you probably can't hear me. I want to introduce myself, my names Maggie."

Maggie, now he knew her name, he wanted to see her even more now. Suddenly there was loud and rapid knocking at her door. Maggie got up from the spot on the bed and went to answer it, making sure that the door to the bedroom was shut.

~Normal~

Maggie sighed, she wanted to stay longer with the Feral, but the knocking at her door was growing more and more forceful. She undid the padlock and opened the door, only to see the face of someone she had long since hoped to forget, "Rodger?" Rodger McCallum was tall, dark haired and dark eyed and very good looking. But he was no longer handsome in Maggie's eyes. Her former Fiancé had returned, but for what purpose.

"What do you want?"

Rodger stepped inside despite Maggie's protests. "Maggie, I want you back." She sighed "I know what I did to you was horrible. And" Maggie raised her hand to stop him mid-sentence "No Rodger what you did to me was worse than horrible. It was down right cruel." Rodger sighed "You asked me to marry you, and I agreed. Only to find out on our Wedding day that you were still seeing your former high school girl friend, and tried to have sex with her just before the ceremony."

But little did Maggie know Victor was listening. He could hear the hurt and hate in her voice towards Rodger. Maggie sighed as she tried to hold back her tears. "Rodger I won't you gone. And I never want to see or hear from you again, or I will call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing."

Rodger turned and walked out of Maggie's loft slamming the door behind him. Maggie flinched at the loud bang that the door had made. She walked over and put the padlock back in its place.

Finally her tears came as she began to cry softly. Maggie turned and slid down the length of her door till she was now sitting upon the hard wood flooring. Victor heard her crying and how deeply he wanted to hold her, to comfort her; but why though? He had never felt this way about any woman. He tried to open his eyes once again, but to no avail. It seemed as if they had been glued shut. He had to settle with just moving his fingers a little.

Maggie sighed deeply as she tried to calm herself. She wiped her tears away with her sleeves and took a deep breath before standing.

Maggie's head snapped in the direction of her bedroom when she heard a low but deep growl. She ran to her bedroom to find the Feral moaning as if he was in pain. Judging by the way he was thrashing about it seemed as if he was having a horrible nightmare. She ran to him trying to calm him before he hurt himself. Maggie successfully pinned him down with her body. Chest to chest she was not staring at his handsome face. "Shhh, it's alright, you're okay."

She said in a gentle whisper as she carefully caressed his face and it seemed to be working. A small moan like sigh came from the Feral as she gently ran her fingers through his long blond hair. Sighing she laid her head on his chest hearing his heart slowly coming down from the fast paced rhythm it was only moments ago. As she pulled her hand away the Feral snuggled his face into the palm of her hand before she could fully pull away.

Maggie smiled softly "Are you waking up?" A small sigh of content was the only reply. She would have to settle with that for now. But as for right now, it had been a stressful morning and Maggie was content to fall asleep beside the Feral Mutant that slept in her bed. With a small sigh she allowed herself to fall asleep as the soft lullaby of his heart beat lull her into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this up. My laptop got infected and now its fixed! I'm so happy! okay so here is the next chapter! big cookies to those who review!

Disclaimer: I only own the Original characters. I wish i could own Tyler Mane. but i don't

Chapter Three:

~Victor/Sabertooth's p.o.v~

Victor had begun to gain more feeling back in his limbs. He could feel someone lying beside him, but he didn't know who. Then that familiar scent of Sandalwood flooded his nose, it soothed him. Maggie was there, he could feel her now. Her head was still lying on his chest with her body pressed up against his.

Maggie's shirt was very thin and he could feel the warmth radiating off of her. His fingers twitched, he tried to move his hand, and he wanted to touch her.

A very loud and rapid knocking came and woke Maggie from her sound slumber. She groaned in frustration and quickly got up, leaving Victor alone.

Slowly his eyes opened and he became even more aware of his surroundings. Suddenly he heard load shouting and screaming coming from living room causing him to move out of the bed.

He ran to the bedroom door and listened, "Get off me!" He heard Maggie shout, "Get off!"

Rodger had Maggie pinned against the wall, his hands held her throat tight. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to get him off.

"As I told you before Maggie, you are mine!" He said, venom dripping from every word. "If I can't have you," he raised a gun to her face. "No one will."

Maggie screamed as the gun went off, but she felt no pain. She looked up as she felt the release of her neck; only to find that Rodger was now being held up by his neck by the Feral.

"Put me down," Rodger pleaded, "Please put me down." Maggie heard a very loud and angry growl resonating from the Feral. His black eyes stared at Rodger, and intense anger and rage filled the blackness.

He threw him into the wall still holding him by his neck and roared at him, "No!" Maggie had grabbed his arm that had been raised, his deadly claws ready to attack. He turned his head rapidly to look at her, his eyes now held a deep confusion that translated to his facial features.

"Please don't," her voice was so small and scared. Then her attention turned to Rodger, and her expression change in a blink of an eye. "He isn't worth it," Her voice was now angry and hateful. This made Victor smirk as he turned back to Rodger.

He screamed as Victor jerked him forward to where they were face to face. "Get out," he said before he threw him towards the door and then kicked it closed.

Maggie's face was cherry red due to the fact she had just now noticed how well defined the man's muscles were. And thank god he had found his pants.

He walked forward towering over Maggie, "Are you alright?" She nodded, "Yes. Thank you," she said softly. She shivered as she felt his clawed hand cup her cheek, "Maggie…" the sound of her name said with his voice sent massive shivers through out her body.

She stared into his black eyes, "I…I don't know your name."

"Victor…"

She nodded "Victor," he liked the way she said his name.

"MAGGIE!"

She groaned, "Hi Ash."


	4. Chapter 4

Finally i have finished it! Took me forever but here it is ladies and gentlemen!

Cookies to those who review!

* * *

Chapter Four:

Victor sat still as he watched Maggie and Ashley talking; sometimes Maggie's eyes would drift in his direction. He was watching her, protectively like a lion. Then she would quickly return her attention back to Ashley before she had noticed. "Now Maggie you sit down and I will bring you a drink." She said shoving her towards the living room "Something strong?" Maggie grunted as she sat down rubbing at her neck.

"Are you alright?"

Maggie's eyes looked up at Victor who still held that concerned look in his black eyes. Slowly she nodded "Yeah, my necks a little sore but, I'm fine."

"Here you are hun," Ashley said as she placed a martini glass in front of Maggie's face.

"Um, what is it?"

Ashley merely smiled "Just try it." Maggie raised her eye brow at her friend but shrugged it off as she lifted the glass to her lips. The clear alcoholic liquid ran down her throat causing her to cough.

"Wow," she said her voice now a tad bit raspy. "What the hell is that?"

"Straight Gin,"

"Ash, I like my alcohol strong but not that strong." Ashley smiled as she handed her a glass of water to replace the Gin.

"Well I must head off to work, will you two," she said pointing a finger at both of them "Be okay?"

Maggie nodded and waved her friend off who left with a smile. Slowly she turned her head back to Victor who was still sitting there patiently. "Um…are you hungry at all?" slowly he shook his head no, "are you sure? Cause I can make you something."

"I can last a little while longer," Victor's voice sent massive shivers down Maggie's spine. Her eyes locked onto his well toned upper body, taking in every detail of his muscles. How they flexed and moved even with the slightest move. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about how toned the rest of his body was.

"Well um," Maggie was caught off guard as Victor was now kneeling before her. Their eyes locked together, it was then she realized that he was purring. The soft vibrating sound resonated from his diaphragm much like a cat, but a tad deeper.

Maggie's body seemed to develop a will of its own; her hand reached out and cupped his cheek. Victor's eyes closed and the purring grew louder as she caressed his skin. Her fingers ran through his mane like hair, rough yet soft, like fur. Victor's face began to nuzzle hers, his face getting closer and closer to hers. Maggie felt herself being pushed back further into the arm chair, her heart beat and her breathing quickened rapidly.

"Victor I…"

His arms reached under her body to wrap around her smaller frame, pulling her up against him. Ever so slowly his lips caressed her skin, from her cheek, to her jaw, and finally settling on her lips. Maggie couldn't believe what was happening, here she was in the arms of the most handsome and rugged man she had ever seen. Being kissed in a way she had never been kissed before, passionate and making her feel light as air. Never had Rodger kissed her like this.

Their kiss grew deeper as Victor brought Maggie's body closer and closer to his. Beneath her hands she could feel the bare skin of his shoulders. As her hands continued to touch him, the very muscles beneath his flesh seemed to dance beneath her touch.

Maggie shook in Victor's arms as she felt his claws caressing her through her shirt. As she shivered his hold became tighter.

Slowly he pulled away, leaving Maggie breathless and gasping for air. Her eyes slowly opened, she gazed into the black abyss that was his eyes, and once again she felt entranced by them. To many, Victor's eyes would be intimidating. But to Maggie, they were beautiful.

"Maggie," he said her name as he placed a hand over her chest feeling the rapid beating of her heart. Gently Victor took her hand and placed it over his heart, it was beating at an equal pace to hers. Maggie's eyes closed as he kissed her once again.

The shrill sound of the phone broke through the beautiful moment that they had shared. Both of them groaned slightly, reluctantly Maggie got out of Victor's embrace to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Hi is Sabe there?"

Confusion over took her "Who?"

"Sabertooth,"

"I'm sorry there's no one"

"The big lump of fur and hair that stands a mile tall! Is he there?"

Maggie looked over at Victor who was now standing up, "Um…may I ask your name?"

"Toad ma'm the name is Toad."

* * *

Once again I apologize for not updating sooner this was one of my fanfics that I had the worst case of writers block on. Thank you for being patient. I appreciate it. Cookies to those who review!


End file.
